The Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) has set, for 2007 and beyond, vehicle internal combustion engine emission requirements; one exemplary requirement for diesel engines, is NOx and non-methane hydrocarbons below 0.20 grams bhp-hr and 0.14 grams/bhp-hr, respectively. This contrasts with current standards of 4.0 grams/bhp-hr and 1.3 grams/bhp-hr, respectively. Thus, the catalytic converters must accomplish a significant reduction in NOx. There currently are no catalyst formulations which are able to adequately reach these restrictive standards; significant development will be required to reduce the cost and improve performance of new catalyst formulations. Apparatus that oxidizes engine fuel to provide a mix that enhances NOx reduction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,946, in PCT published application WO 01/34950, and U.S. patent application Publication 2001/41153.